


Never Trust A Slytherin

by who_la_hoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: the_ass_fest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al grinned. It would be the crowning glory of his final year – the one thing that would prove, once and for all, that he was not his dad in any way, shape or form. He would seduce a Slytherin – the son of his father's great enemy – and prove to Scorpius Malfoy his perfect trust in him. How hard could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemical_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chemical_haven).



> Written for the_ass_fest. In this fic, both boys are 17.
> 
> Chemical_Haven asked for a 'how the boys get together' fic set in later Hogwarts years, with lashings of secretive sex. From her likes I took: bookish, loner!Scorpius and trying to make people realize he isn't his dad!Albus, and from her kinks: biting, (light) bondage, angst with comedy, dirty talk and Parseltongue.

Albus Severus Potter had, for longer than he cared to remember, played a game called "how not to be my father". Although, it was less of a game and more of a lifestyle – and, to tell the exact truth, an itemised list with spaces for ticks.  
   
Since his father had forbidden him to taking his laptop to Hogwarts, [#37 – don't get so obsessed with being a wizard that you ignore all the _really cool Muggle technology _(I mean, owls? _Seriously_?)], he had a print-out, but there was nothing that a ball-point pen [#93 – just because wizards use quills, doesn't mean that _pens with ink already in them_ aren't better] couldn't fix.

Every year the list got longer – but he kept up the effort, his chart growing into a spreadsheet – a complex web of ticks and crosses and yellow-pink-orange highlighter marks.

Some items were easy to tick off. Al was a pro at not liking Butterbeer [#74 – Butterbeer is for _babies_, dad, who feel cool because they're drinking 'beer', even though it's nothing of the sort] – he’d moved on to illicit Old Ogden's as soon as he'd worked out how to charm the socks off the part-time barmaid at the Hog's Head.

He was a whiz at hosting weekly midnight feasts in the girl's dormitory – he'd been able to get in for years now, although he still didn't know exactly why the staircase leading up to it Transfigured itself into a stone slide when any _other_ boy approached, but allowed him in without any kind of spell [#107 – seven years of boarding school, dad, and not _one_ measly midnight feast?].

He aced speaking Parseltongue – that item was highlighted with such thick strokes on his print-out that the text was blurred. He'd hissed at his dad almost continually when he'd found out – pleased as punch, because his dad had lost that skill and would never get it back – but, to his disappointment, his dad hadn't blanched, just smiled and bought him a pet snake to chat to. He'd called it Terence, and still found it funny to ask girls – with a knowing leer – if they _wanted to see his snake_, and laughing at their faces when they finally met the snake in question.

Some items, however, were less easy to succeed at. He'd become resigned to being a Gryffindor, as there was no way to change his sorting (he'd tried, but when he'd looked harder at his petition, he'd found that – instead of being full of the names of his classmates – such historical figures as Rowena Ravenclaw, Barberus Bragge, Ignatia Wildsmith and, for some reason, Arsey McBumpants, appeared.) When he'd arrived at Hogwarts, the Hat had laughed at his vehement _not Slytherin, not Gryffindor, and please not Hufflepuff either_, told him that he was a stubborn, amusing child and promptly sorted him into his dad's old House.

He'd grown to see the Hat's point. He wasn't very Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws seemed, as a bunch, to thrive on spending all their free time in the library – and _still_ handing in their homework late, because they'd been distracted by something shiny and spent too much time researching that instead. What _Al_ thought was shiny was organising an inter-house game of rounders on the Quidditch pitch – no magic allowed – and not being too upset when the Slytherins won. Not like his dad _at all_.

Sometimes he had to painstakingly Tippex out a tick – which always put him in a bad mood. Like when he'd planned a careful display of ineptitude on a broom – only to be outed as a pretty good broom rider by his annoying brother. James had (the shame of it), emptied Al's underwear drawer from high above the Quidditch pitch, in front of _everyone_. As his boxers had zipped about in the high wind, Al had zoomed after them all and managed to grab every single one before they hit the ground. It wasn't long before he'd been named seeker – whether he wanted the dubious honour or not.

By the time Seventh Year arrived, Al was an _expert_ at not being his father. Which only made it all the more irritating that everyone still treated him as if he _were_ Harry sodding Potter – or at least, Harry Potter Mark II. Right down to expecting him to become an Auror, marry a nice girl and have lots of bouncing babies.

*****

Sitting in his bedroom during the Christmas holidays typing up his notes, (don't meet a nice girl – tick! Do so badly in Potions that you _definitely_ can't become an Auror – tick!), Al was struck by an observation. Of course he hadn't met a girl – he didn't _like_ girls. He hadn't snogged a girl either (a brief spin-the-bottle encounter didn't count, he'd decided), because doh? He didn't like girls. But his list held a flaw: _he hadn't considered things the other way around_. There were so many things that he could do, that his dad had never done. The thought made him giddy with the possibilities.

His dad had – ugh – snogged a Ravenclaw. So had he. His dad had – ugh – screwed a Gryffindor. So had he. Al had had the biggest crush on a Hufflepuff Quidditch player a few years back – and really, he didn't like to dwell on how his dad had thought about Cedric Diggory (Al had seen photos, and if his dad hadn't felt the slightest twinge of passion then he was dead below the waist – and Al really, _really_ didn't want to think about his dad's nether regions for a second longer).

That left one, undeniable fact: neither of them had kissed, fucked or otherwise groped a Slytherin. In fact – Al thought, brightening – his dad had once nearly killed a specimen of pure-blood Slytherin aristocracy, the dad of one of his classmates. It was all too perfect.

Plus, Al thought with growing excitement, there was the little matter of the One Great Unticked Item on his list. _Number one_. The holy grail of "not being my father"-ness. The advice his father had lived by during his school years – even if now he lied and said he'd thought no such thing.

_Never trust a Slytherin_.

Al grinned. It would be the crowning glory of his final year – the one thing that would prove, once and for all, that he was _not_ his dad in any way, shape or form. He would seduce a Slytherin – the son of his father's great enemy – and prove to Scorpius Malfoy his perfect trust in him.

How hard could it be?

*****

"…would be fun, what do you think?" Al said. He was leaning up against the old wooden desk Scorpius was sitting at. It was too cold, and he wished he was wearing his jumper, rather than a thin shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked better without a jumper though – the school jumpers had a tendency to swamp him, turning him from thin and passably good-looking to "did you see that famine victim, over there, who looks the spitting image of Harry Potter?"

There was, he thought gloomily, a possibility he was trying a bit too hard.

Scorpius looked up at him. "We're in the _library_," he said, tipping up his chin and staring at Al in a disconcerting manner. "Have you not seen the sign?" He pointed at the one on the wall. The one that screamed COMPLETE SILENCE MUST BE MAINTAINED AT ALL TIMES.

"Er, yes?" Al said.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose and turned back to the stack of books beside him, picking up his quill.

"So, about what I was saying—" Al began.

Scorpius, not even looking up, said, with a note of warning, "Albus Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Piss _off_."

So Al did, rather hastily. You didn't muck about with Scorpius when he told you to go away, after all. He was the best in Potions in the school – there were even rumours that he'd been invited to attend an elite Potions academy after leaving school – and the most knowledgeable in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was, it was rumoured, trained in fencing and Muggle martial arts – except Al completely wasn't buying that. No-one that skinny could be Kung Fu-ing all over the place. He suspected that Scorpius had invented the rumour himself, in fact, to get people to leave him alone. He was a strange sort, really – a quiet, studious Slytherin who kept himself to himself.

Not the best target for Al's plan, Al was rapidly realising – he didn't even know if Scorpius was gay. He was certainly pretty enough to be gay (and Al really, _really_ hoped he was, because _Merlin_ he was attractive – skin so pale it was almost translucent, soft grey eyes, a small, heart-shaped face and long, poker-straight blond hair).

Still, it was worth another go, and faint heart never won fair lady, as they say, so he tried not to be too despondent at his failure and prepared for his next assault on the Malfoy heart.

*****

The thing about little sisters… Well. The thing about little sisters was that they were _really quite annoying_ most of the time. They sniffed when you told them that you needed their help with a little bit of homework, because the dog had eaten it (it had! It had!). They rolled their eyes when you asked them to take the blame for the dirty marks on mum's new carpet – even though you offered sweets, undying brotherly gratitude and so on and so forth. But, if you told them that you were _dying from love_ they mocked, and then proved quite willing to help.

Plus, there was the small fact that Lily Potter was a Slytherin. Sleeping with the enemy! Hah! Although, Scorpius wasn't the enemy, he was the _target_, and Lily had better bloody well not be sleeping with him because that was _Al's_ job, not hers. Still, she was ideally placed for being his cupid-slash-delivery owl and finding out secret information about Scorpius, like – well, he didn't know what exactly, but Lily was a sneaky little cow and he had total faith in her investigative skills.

So, when Lily grabbed his arm a few days after he'd confided – well, partly confided, at any rate – in her, he was almost happy to talk to her, brat or not.

"Well?" he said, tucking her arm under his and grinning at her. "What've you got?"

Lily grinned back, and tossed her long, red hair out of her eyes.

"And keep your voice down," Al said, leaning closer to her ear. Her gaggle of ever-present girlfriends and male admirers were, as usual, trying to tug her away and do whatever they did (he didn't like to think about it, not his _sister_, ugh).

"He's gay." Lily said whispered.

"How did you find that one out?" Al asked, amazed at her fact-finding skills.

"I asked him," she said. "Idiot."

Al gaped at her.

"But you have a problem – he thinks you're indiscrete, untrustworthy and completely annoying," she said, wrinkling her nose in sympathy and bumping her hip against his own. "It's going to take more than chocolate to win him round, brother mine."

"And you know this how?" Al said, feeling slightly faint. Lily opened her mouth, but Al held up his hand. "No, don't tell me. You asked him."

"Of course," Lily said, opening her eyes wide in a very unconvincing display of surprise. She pinched Al's cheek and he pulled away, irritated beyond belief. How could he seduce Scorpius when Scorpius _knew_ that he was about to be seduced? That's not how these things worked! "Did you not mean me to?"

Al shoved her away and she span round, giggling, falling into the arms of a tall, muscled Hufflepuff. "Don't help me out again, you hear me?" he called, and Lily laughed and mock-saluted.

Sisters. Who'd have them? Although – now at least he knew that Scorpius was gay. The thought was very… motivating.

Al dashed to his dormitory, placing a quick warding charm on his bed, and experienced the motivating effect in a very pleasing way, twice in quick succession.

*****

For want of a better idea, the next day Al seized his Gryffindor courage – and a biro and reporter’s notebook – and sought Scorpius out in his usual seat in the library. He was – surprise, surprise – there, a pile of books at his side. When he saw Al he frowned, but went encouragingly red in the face, looking back at his book and _totally pretending to read_, Al thought. He was rather cheered. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius asked, very disagreeably.

Al put his fingers to his lips in a very ostentatious manner, and pointed at the sign. Scorpius looked ready to explode, so Al pushed his ready-scribbled note over towards Scorpius and waited.

Scorpius’ lips curled up into a half smile (yes! yes!) before he pressed them together. "Why?" he asked, finally.

Al thought about that. He pulled the pad towards him. Yep, he hadn’t gone mad – he’d written what he thought he’d written. _I fancy you. How about a date? _"What do you mean, why?" he asked, reaching up to fiddle with his tie and feeling a bit panicky.

"Go on," Scorpius said. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He was _smirking_, the bastard. "I want to know exactly why."

Al thought about that too. He sensed that _because it would look good on my spreadsheet_ would be revealing too much, so he just shrugged. What did Scorpius want? A declaration of undying love?

Scorpius leaned forward, picking up his quill and turning back to his work. "That the best you can do?" he asked, sounding highly disdainful.

_Fuck that_, Al thought. If he was a bloody Gryffindor then he might as well _act_ like a bloody Gryffindor. Crude, overconfident and utterly bewitching. Well, he wasn’t sure about the bewitching bit, but he could have a go, right? He stood up, hands flat on the table, and leaned over so he was close to Scorpius’ ear – so close Scorpius’ hair tickled his nose. "Because," he whispered, keeping his voice low and breathy, "I want to see if you’re as perfect out of your clothes as you are in them. I want to kiss every inch of your body, worship your flesh until you’re aching, _dying_ for me to—"

Scorpius dropped his quill with a clatter, and Al thought he didn’t need to go on. Trying not to laugh – and making no attempt to hide his sudden (hopefully impressive from this angle) erection – Al pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling the fabric around his crotch tight. "And so on," he said, airily. He grinned. "Oh, and I’d quite like to know if you really _are_ a Kung Fu expert."

Scorpius’ face was flooded with colour, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Kung Fu?" he said faintly, and fiddled with the quill on his desk for a moment, eyes darting towards Al’s crotch and back. "Don’t be ridiculous."

"No?" Al said, feeling mildly disappointed. "How about fencing?"

"Oh, yes," Scorpius said, dragging his eyes up to Al's face. "My father insisted. _All_ Malfoy boys are trained in fencing." He rolled his eyes. "It’s such a _useful_ skill, I’ve often thought. So much application in day to day life."

Al was intrigued. He approved of people who didn’t want to be like their fathers – particularly the sons of famous fathers like his own, or infamous fathers, like Scorpius’. But he didn’t want to lose the sudden upper hand he’d gained, and he knew that if he stuck around long enough for Scorpius to regain his equilibrium, he would. He had to get a commitment from Scorpius, and get out of there. "Meet me at the school gates on Saturday. Eight o’clock. Don’t be late," he said, making it as much as an order as he could.

Scorpius just _looked_ at him for a moment. Then his lips curled, infinitesimally, into a smile. "Why?" he asked.

Al laughed and walked off, taking care not to look back, feeling greatly cheered. The meeting couldn’t have gone better – not one bit.

*****

When 8pm Saturday came – and went – Al realised that he’d made an idiot of himself. Scorpius didn’t show up.

With reluctance, Al sought out his sister, who told him – with a look of sympathy – that Scorpius was sitting in the Slytherin common room. It was rare, she said, for him to be there. Would Al like her to relay a message to him?

Al thought about that. "Don’t you dare," he said, finally, pulling her hair.

Lily squealed and tugged back on Al’s hair. He kissed her – very wet – on the side of the cheek and she let go, wiping her face and making a _moue_ of disgust. "Give me the password to your common room," Al said, thinking fast.

"You have got to be kidding," Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "I’ll be slaughtered if the others find out."

"I won’t tell," Al said. "I’ll – I’ll do whatever you want," he said, thinking it was pretty rash to say that to a Slytherin – even if she were his sister, but needs must.

"How will you get in without anyone seeing?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes. "If you can do that, I’ll tell you."

"James has got dad’s cloak," Al admitted. "It won’t be hard to nick it from him."

Lily opened her mouth wide and then made a noise of irritation. "The git! He swore blind he didn’t have it. I’m going to kill him when I see him."

"Yes, you do that," Al said, encouragingly. "But give me the password first."

Lily whispered it to him. "Don’t forget you owe me," she yelled, as Al dashed off.

"How could I?" Al muttered to himself as he headed towards James’ room to pick up the Invisibility Cloak.

*****

In the middle of the Slytherin common room, Al stopped and took a deep breath. He was in the middle of unfamiliar territory, and he suddenly felt a touch of doubt. Scorpius hadn’t shown up – why was he bothering to try again? He looked around, and took another couple of steps towards Scorpius, trying to think of a cunning plan.

The room was busier than the Gryffindor common room ever had been on a Saturday night. Students from all years laughed and talked around him, but in the centre of the room – on a large sofa – Scorpius sat alone. It was odd, Al thought. There were knots of other Seventh Year students scattered around the room. Some students were even sitting on the floor. So why did Scorpius want to sit alone, reading a book, rather than chatting to the others in his year?

He made a pretty sight, though, Al had to admit. He wasn’t wearing school uniform, but instead an informal dark green robe, long and flowing. His hair was loose and draped around his shoulders, strands falling in front of his eyes and brushing the book in his hands.

Deciding that he wanted the element of surprise, Al strode over – completely concealed by the Invisibility Cloak – and sat down next to Scorpius. "Hello Scorpius," he whispered in Scorpius’ ear. "I am your conscience, reminding you to feel like a git because you stood up a handsome, intelligent Gryffindor tonight."

Scorpius jumped, nearly sending his book flying, before he pulled himself together, taking a deep breath. He said nothing, waiting for the curious glances from the people around him to stop.

Al was impressed. If an invisible someone had whispered in his ear in the Gryffindor common room, he’d have yelled and attacked without a second thought.

Scorpius then displayed a marvellous potential as a ventriloquist that would have made a Muggle one jealous. "Albus Severus?" he asked, his lips barely moving at all.

"No," Al said. "Pay attention. I’m your _conscience_. Al is currently enjoying a night on the town, snogging many and varied sexy men and definitely not pining over a certain blond-haired horror." He got comfy on the sofa next to Scorpius, waiting with interest for his reply.

"A Malfoy doesn’t accept orders from a Potter," Scorpius said, staring very hard at his book and staying very still.

Al remembered something Scorpius had said before. "Your father tell you to think that, did he?" he asked.

Scorpius stiffened and scowled, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Piss off."

Al leaned in closer – so close that the Cloak was brushing Scorpius’ cheek. "I will if you come with me," he said.

Scorpius twitched and shut the book he was holding, standing up and moving – not as Al had expected, towards the door that led out of the Slytherin dungeons – but to a door that evidently led into the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

Al followed, feeling a touch of suspicion that he tried to suppress, and checking his wand was easily accessible in his pocket. Scorpius moved through the dark corridors quickly, before opening pulling out a key and unlocking a door, stepping in. When Scorpius entered he found himself in a prefect’s bathroom. Scorpius had locked them in before Al could protest.

"Now, what the fuck are you doing, Albus Severus?" Scorpius asked, putting down his book and leaning against a tiled wall, arms crossed.

Al shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak. "It’s Al," he said, for lack of inspiration, "call me Al."

Scorpius snorted. "No," he said, and held Al’s gaze in a mocking stare. "Albus Severus."

Al moved towards him, placing a hand either side of Scorpius’ shoulders on the wall, and leaning closer. "Why didn’t you show up?" he asked.

Scorpius smiled, very sweetly. "Because you wanted me to," he said, and moved faster than a greased up snake, pushing Al so he fell into the enormous bath behind him – which was, thankfully, full of water and scented bubbles.

As the world tilted, Al was clear of one thing: don’t let the bugger get away. So he grabbed at Scorpius, who yelped, and as he inhaled bubble-bath he had the satisfaction that Scorpius would be having just as much jasmine-scented fun as he was.

They rose, spluttering and coughing, both drenched to the skin with warm, soapy water. Scorpius’ loose robes were loose no more – clinging to his limbs like a second skin. His hair, darkened by the water, was slicked close to his skull.

After staring at him for a moment, Scorpius then attempted to drown him – holding his head under the water – but Al tugged on Scorpius’ robes and Scorpius slipped and fell with a splash and a yell.

They rose again, water slopping over the edge of the bath and spreading across the floor. Al was about to yell when he noticed – hard not to notice, really, with Scorpius’ robes so wet and clinging, that Scorpius’ cock was hard enough to hang a coat-hanger on.

Scorpius was breathing hard, his hands curled into his robe by his side, his face flushed.

Al was on the verge of saying something flippant about little Scorpius being happier to see him than big Scorpius, but then Scorpius said – screwing up his face like he’d seen something distasteful – "I would have come, but I thought you were taking the piss."

Al thought that, on the whole, he probably _shouldn’t_ do what he was about to, but there were extenuating circumstances, there really were – like that Scorpius was _wet_, and _gorgeous_ and had just admitted that he liked Al back.

So he reached forward and grabbed Scorpius, pulling him close before he could protest and kissing him.

Luckily Scorpius _didn’t_ protest. Which was good. Very good. Scorpius was warm and pliant, leaning into the kiss. He made a soft mmmmm sound. Al slid his left hand around Scorpius’ backside, feeling the bumpy ridge of Scorpius’ underwear through his sodden robes – he was evidently a Y-fronts man – and tugging Scorpius’ hips forward to meet his own.

Scorpius gasped and slid his hands around Al’s neck, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue inside Al’s mouth. Al could feel Scorpius’ cock hard against him. His own returned the favour. When he moved against Scorpius, Scorpius gasped into Al’s mouth and his hips jerked.

Al’s knees buckled and he shoved Scorpius down onto the sunken seat, straddling him. Scorpius allowed himself to be shoved without protest. When Al looked down at the boy under him, Scorpius’ lips were parted, his face pink and his expression less guarded than usual. When he caught Al looking at him his eyes slid away at speed. He wet his lips and his hands fell down to rest on Al’s hips, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt, which billowed out under the water. "May I?" Scorpius asked. "

Al felt like he should mock _may I_ \- any normal boy would say _can I_ – but it really wasn’t the time, not with Scorpius looking _like that_, so he nodded and held up his arms so Scorpius could slip the shirt over his head.

Scorpius tugged it off without style, nearly taking Al’s head off in the process. Al was about to complain when Scorpius – very slowly – leaned forward and swirled his tongue around Al’s right nipple, fastening his teeth around it and biting gently. Al nearly came on the spot.

Scorpius pulled a face. "You taste of bubble-bath."

Al laughed, tilting Scorpius’ chin up and kissing him on the nose. Which was, he thought after he’d done it and it was too late to take it back, a spectacularly soppy thing to do.

Scorpius frowned. "What _is_ this, exactly, Albus Severus?"

"It’s _Al_," Al said, avoiding the question. "What must I do to make you call me Al?"

A slow, wicked smile spread across Scorpius’ face. "You shouldn’t ask a Slytherin that," he said with a snort. He pushed back his heavy, wet hair with one hand and trailed a finger down the centre of Al’s chest. His hand sunk under the water, sending ripples across the surface of the bathwater. "You’ll get yourself in trouble."

_Yes_! Al thought, trying not to grin too widely. _Excellent_! "I trust you," he said, trying not to tremble as Scorpius’ finger reached the waistband of his trousers. "I’ll do whatever you want."

Scorpius laughed, very softly. His finger trailed over the bump of Al’s belt and down over the sodden tented fabric, not quite touching the hard flesh underneath. "You swear?"

Al took a sharp breath as Scorpius reached between his legs and trailed up and over his balls, fingernails grazing the fabric and pressing lightly against his cock. His cock twitched and leaked. "Yes, I swear," he said.

Scorpius craned his neck up for a kiss as he fiddled with Al’s zip.

Al broke away, the water slopping and splashing around him.

"Not okay?" Scorpius asked, biting his lip, holding very still.

Al breathed out. "_Yes_, okay," he said, tugging Scorpius to a standing position and fumbling with the ties that kept his robe together. He slid the robe off Scorpius’ shoulders and let it slip into the water. Scorpius’ skin was very pale, and very smooth. When Al ran his fingers over Scorpius’ shoulders, Scorpius made a sighing noise and melted against him.

It crossed Al’s mind to be confused by Scorpius - who’d stood him up, insulted him, tried to drown him and extracted a very dubious promise from him. But then, Scorpius was also very gorgeous, undeniably turned on, so cute that he’d provoked Al into _kissing him on the nose_ and acting like a blushing, but wanton, virgin.

Oh, _shit_, Al thought. _Shit_. "You have, er, you know, before?" he said. He’d admit he could have said it better.

"Oh, fuck _off_," Scorpius said, suddenly more tiger than unicorn. He shoved himself against Al, nuzzling his neck and wrapping his fingers so tight into Al’s hair that it _hurt_, fuck it.

Al thought that probably counted as a _no_, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain if Scorpius kept – _oh_ – doing that. In fact… A "you okay?" made Scorpius snort against him, grinding their hips together until Al nearly came just from that. A "because, if you’re a virgin, we can wait for—" made Scorpius pull away. Al thought he’d gone too far, actually voicing the truth like that, but Scorpius tugged down Al’s boxers and wrapped his hand around Al’s cock.

"_Fuck_," Al said, his knees suddenly feeling too weak to hold him up.

"Not today," Scorpius replied, sounding both amused and embarrassed. Then his tone sharpened. "And I _am_, so I’ll thank you not for mocking me." His grip on Al’s cock was tentative. Al wrapped a hand around Scorpius’ and squeezed his grip tighter.

"Not mocking," Al managed, breathing hard. "I like you. ‘Case you hadn’t noticed." He moved Scorpius’ hand at the rhythm he liked – slow and steady. It was odd, doing it underwater – every movement sending water streaming across every intimate part of his body. It was warm too – warm and… _Merlin_. He groaned, leaning hard against Scorpius. Scorpius' breath hitched and the fingers of his free hand tightened in a painful grip on Al’s hip.

Al pushed his hand down Scorpius’ Y-fronts, the wet fabric clinging to his hand. Scorpius gasped, kissing Al fiercely. His grip on Al’s cock slackened and he began to shake. After only a few strokes Scorpius bucked into Al’s hand, pushing his cock through Al’s fingers with force. "I’m going to," he gasped, "fuck, I’m going to co… _Ohhhhh_." He slammed against Al once – twice – his whole body shuddering. When Al kissed the side of his head it was slick with sweat as well as bathwater.

Scorpius made a slightly embarrassed noise. He twisted to kiss Al, his grip around Al’s cock tightening. His wrist worked. Al felt all the blood in his body drop. Scorpius’ grip wasn’t perfect, and he moved too fast. Al knew he wouldn’t last more than thirty seconds, at this rate. Scorpius pulled back a touch, and Al found himself staring him full in the face. Scorpius’ expression was naked. Tentative and almost awed, his cheeks stained with red. He licked his lips briefly, and his eyes slid up to meet Al’s.

Scorpius’ lips parted. Al swallowed. He was so close.

"Not today," Scorpius said, still looking Al in the eye, "but soon, I want your cock up my arse."

Al came so hard he almost passed out. Scorpius steadied him, but kept on drawing Al’s orgasm out until his knees buckled. Scorpius pulled him up before he fell. He smiled at Al, a small, cute smile, Al thought, and his knees felt weak all over again.

"Have you done that before?" Scorpius asked.

"What we just did?" Al asked, "Or, what you just said?"

"Both," Scorpius mumbled. "Either."

"Yeah," Al said, but – seeing Scorpius' face go a blotchy red – he felt moved to add, "but never with anyone quite as bloody gorgeous as you."

Scorpius' shoulders relaxed and he smiled, very slightly, moving to sit down and tugging Al over to sit beside him. "My father's going to kill me," he said, his smile widening.

Al laughed and flicked water at Scorpius. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Scorpius looked away, his smile faltering.

Al frowned. What was up with him? Then he realised. Scorpius was upset. Upset that he, Al, hadn't expected him to tell his father they were… What were they doing? Dating? "He'll be disturbed enough to find out you're going out with a Potter," he said, watching Scorpius' expression careful, "the shock of the gory details might prove too much."

Scorpius' eyes widened. He turned around to look at Al. "You want to go out with me?" he asked. "I mean, really?"

Al frowned at the expression on Scorpius' face. Why did he look so… surprised? "Of course I do, you idiot," he said. He was faintly surprised to find that he was more than a bit keen on the idea – and not just because the sight of Scorpius, naked and wet, was the best thing in the history of the whole wide world, ever.

"Hmmm," Scorpius said. "Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Okay then." He rose quickly, water running off him in streams, and stepped out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around himself. "I'll go out with you, if—"

Al was transfixed. Merlin, Scorpius was gorgeous. "If?"

Scorpius grinned and picked up Al's Invisibility Cloak. "If you can get out of here without being murdered by my housemates," he said.

Al leaped up, reaching for the little git, but it was too late. With admirable speed, Scorpius had unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Al dripping – and trapped in the heart of Slytherin territory. Scorpius was a little bastard – a little bastard after Al's own heart.

Al thought he might have fallen in love, just a little.

*****

The next day, Al purposely made his way to Scorpius' usual seat in the library – which was in a quiet spot, well hidden behind several book stacks. Scorpius stood up quickly when he saw Al approaching, obviously unsure whether he was going to get hugged or hexed.

Al had considered both, but when he saw Scorpius – fucking hell, just _standing_ there he made Al's pulse race – he picked the third option. He shoved Scorpius up against the handy wall behind him, pushing Scorpius' chair out of the way as he did so, and kissed him hard.

Scorpius made a spluttering noise and then just kind of… melted against Al, shifting so that their bodies were as close together as humanly possible. He kissed back with a hunger that made Al want to _die_ – or, at least, drag Scorpius off to a bed, remove his clothing and commit many wanton acts upon his body.

Then Al remembered that Scorpius was a little shit, and he really should be having a go at him rather than letting him get away with his scandalous behaviour. He managed to stop kissing Scorpius. It was difficult, but he did it. He felt quite proud of himself.

Scorpius looked up at him – his cheeks flushed and his mouth open. He was _delicious_, Al thought. Completely and totally edible. It should be _illegal_ to be so tasty.

"So I heard you didn't make a subtle exit," Scorpius said, his eyes dancing with wickedness.

"Of course I didn't," Al said, as sternly as he could. "Don't be an arse." He'd thought that, as he didn't have a chance in hell of getting out of the Slytherin dungeons alive, sheer cheek – and charm – would have to suffice. So he'd held his head up high and walked – trailing water as he went, and half-naked at that – straight through the Slytherin common room and towards freedom. The students had been so shocked that he’d been out the door and speeding towards the safety of the Gryffindor tower before anyone had even thought to try and stop him.

He’d found great pleasure in telling his fellow housemates – who spread the rumour with pleasure – that he’d had fun of a personal nature in the Slytherin prefects’ bathroom and got away with it.

"Why didn’t you say anything about me?" Scorpius asked.

Al shrugged. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t mentioned Scorpius’ role in the events. He’d considered it, but had quickly dismissed it. His dad was fine with the fact that his son liked boys – but Al suspected that Scorpius’ dad wouldn’t be okay with his heir screwing men.

Scorpius looked at him, his expression calm. "You don’t need to worry about me, you know," he said. "My housemates all know I’m bent. Why do you think I spend so much time by myself?"

Al frowned at that. "Because you’re an anti-social little sod?" he said, hoping it sounded like the joke it was supposed to be.

"No. Because they think it’s catching," Scorpius said.

Al laughed, but Scorpius didn’t join in. "You’re not joking, are you?" Al said, after a frozen moment. "Fucking hell."

Scorpius smiled, very slightly, and shrugged. "It’s okay."

"Why are you being so honest about this?" Al asked. "You’re a Slytherin! Sheesh. You’re being more open than me, and I’m a fucking Gryffindor."

Scorpius laughed. "You have no idea," he said. He looked very knowing. He reached up and trailed one finger, very gently, down Al’s cheek.

Al shivered and leaned into Scorpius’ touch. "Seriously, though," Al managed, as Scorpius’ finger moved down the curve of his neck. "_I’m_ more Slytherin than you are," he said.

Scorpius made a small, breathy sound and leaned in until he was very close to Al’s ear. "Prove it, Albus Severus," he said.

"It’s Al," Al said, trying not to melt into a puddle of lust.

"Ah, not yet," Scorpius said. He sounded amused. "Remember what you promised?"

Al thought back. "That I’d do whatever you wanted," he said. _Shit_. Probably a bit of a rash thing to promise, come to think of it.

"Yes," Scorpius said. "Regret it?"

Al shook his head and caught Scorpius’ eye. "Nope. Although," he added with a grin, "it depends what you want. If you want me to snog Snape during breakfast, I might rethink how much I like you."

Scorpius’ lips quirked into a smile. "Severus kissing Severus. While that idea amuses me, no I don’t think so." He leaned forward and kissed Al very thoroughly, as if to make a point. Whatever the point was, Al approved of it, very much indeed.

Al could hear his own heart pushing the blood through his veins, the world tilting beneath his feet. Scorpius was _amazing_ – fucking _amazing_.

"Prove you’re more Slytherin than me," Scorpius said finally, pulling away. He smiled, a rather wicked smile. "That’s what I want."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Al asked. What exactly did Scorpius want? Could the bloke be any more ambiguous?

Scorpius slipped out of Al’s arms and gathered up his books, waving his wand.

"What was that?" Al asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I put up wards, Albus Severus. This is a _library_. Malfoys do not get caught kissing boys in _libraries_. I’m going now, so I just took them down."

"Oh," Al said, feeling a bit stupid. He definitely hadn’t noticed Scorpius putting up wards when he’d arrived. "You didn’t say what you wanted me to do, by the way."

Scorpius turned. "It wouldn’t be any fun if I _told_ you what to do, Albus Severus. Just do your Gryffindor best."

Al only realised that that was a put-down when Scorpius had turned the corner. He leaped up and tried to follow him – only to be repelled by an invisible wall. Scorpius hadn’t been taking down wards. He’d been putting them up.

It took Al a good hour to counter the wards and get out of the library. By which time he was sure of two things: one, that Scorpius was a little shit and it was going to take a bloody miracle to prove that he, Al, was more Slytherin than him (because it was obvious, even to Al himself, that that had been a stupid thing to say and nothing could be further from the truth), and two, he wanted Scorpius more than anything.

He was fucked, that much was clear. Absolutely fucked.

*****"What are you, some kind of idiot?" Lily asked. She flicked her wand at the bunch of flowers on the table in front of her, and the roses flickered from pink to yellow. "That’s better," she said, smiling. "Pink is so cliché. I can’t believe Brian thought I’d like pink flowers. He's too Hufflepuff to be true."

"Yes, I am an idiot," Al muttered, "and I can’t believe I’m asking for your help."

Lily pushed her wand into her pocket and turned to her brother. "So let me get this straight. You want to prove to Scorpius Malfoy – one of the most pure-blood Slytherins in school, whose family have been in Slytherin for generations – that he’s less Slytherin than _you_?"

Al nodded, feeling pretty gloomy.

Lily laughed. "You’re a moron, you know that, right?"

"Enough of the insults," Al snapped, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair. "And more of the help, please."

Lily leaned over and squeezed his arm briefly. "You’re a nutter, but I’ll help you." She frowned. "I suppose you could start with getting dad’s Invisibility Cloak back."

"How?" Al asked. "I’ll have to break into the Slytherin dungeons again to do that."

"Oh, honestly," Lily said. "And you say you’re not a Gryffindor." She shook her head.

"Well, what would you suggest then?" Al asked, feeling rather irritated.

"_Ask_ him for it," Lily said. "He’ll expect a Gryffindor to go blundering into the dungeons. Where angels fear to tread and all that crap. Expect to bargain for it. You’ll need something to offer – and make it good. Something he won’t expect." She looked at Al and narrowed her eyes. "He’s a bit of a tit, is Scorpius, but if you make a fool of him the whole House will be after you. Be careful, Al. We look after our own."

"I’m a Gryffindor," Al said, poking her, "Scorpius has nothing to fear from me. Except mockery of his name, perhaps," he added, as he dodged Lily’s avenging index finger.

"A Gryffindor attempting to be a Slytherin," Lily sighed. "Heaven help us all." She grinned and kissed Al lightly on the cheek before she left him.

Al smiled to himself. He had a good idea for what to do next.

*****

"I want my Invisibility Cloak back," Al said, collaring Scorpius on the way out of their joint Potions lesson.

Scorpius blinked at him. "This is you being Slytherin, is it?" he said, an unwilling smile creasing his face.

"No, this is me wanting my Invisibility Cloak back," Al said, aiming for straightforward. "I’ll give you something in return."

Scorpius considered this, shifting his books in his arms. "What?"

"I’ll introduce you to my snake," Al said, trying not to grin.

"I’ve already met your snake," Scorpius said, his expression very carefully blank.

"No you haven’t," Al said. "His name’s Terence. Did you know I was a Parselmouth?"

Scorpius’ jaw dropped. "Say that again?"

"You heard me," Al said. "Give me my Cloak back and I’ll give you a practical demonstration."

Scorpius nodded, looking interested despite himself. "Very well. I’ll meet you in—"

"I’ll have it now, please," Al said.

"I don’t have it on me," Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow. "It’s in my dormitory."

"We’ll go and get it now then," Al said.

"You want me to take you into my dormitory?" Scorpius said, sounding incredulous.

Al looked around. They were standing in a corridor in the Slytherin part of the castle. It wasn’t packed, but they weren’t alone by any means. He remembered what his sister had said. _You’ll need something to offer – and make it good. Something he won’t expect_. The offer to demonstrate his grasp of Parseltongue was a good start, no doubt, but it wasn’t his whole plan by any means. "If you do," he said, and leaned forward so that his mouth was almost touching Scorpius’ ear. "I’ll go down on you," he whispered.

Al pulled away. Scorpius had gone very red in the face, and was eyeing Al with something that looked like a combination of interest and terror, if Al was guessing right. Al wondered if anyone had ever done that to Scorpius before. He supposed not.

"You’ll—" Scorpius said, and stopped, wetting his lips. He went even redder, although Al hadn’t thought that would be possible. People were looking at them curiously as they passed them in the corridor.

"Yep," Al said. "Soon as I’ve got my Cloak back, if you like."

"Now?" Scorpius managed. He sounded incredulous.

Al smiled at him, his heart beating faster in his chest. "Sure."

"I didn’t mean," Scorpius stopped, shaking his head. He looked up at Al. His gaze was firm. "You’re taking the piss. But come on, you can have the sodding thing back."

"I’m not taking the piss," Al said, following Scorpius as he strode off down the hall. "Honest."

Scorpius snorted, speaking the password to the Slytherin portrait that guarded the entrance to their part of the castle, and entering without looking back.

Swallowing hard, Al followed close on Scorpius’ heels. He got some very odd looks from the people they passed, but luckily they didn’t come across any of their fellow seventh year students. He relaxed as Scorpius led the way into a dormitory that looked identical to his own, except for the colour scheme. Scorpius rummaged about in a trunk at the end of one of the beds, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and shoving it at Al.

Al took it, not sure what to do next. Scorpius looked very cross.

Then there was the sound of voices, coming from close by. Al reacted, grabbing Scorpius by the wrist and pulling him onto the bed, shutting the curtains around them.

"Malfoy, you in there?" a disdainful voice said, the babble of conversation dropping off.

Scorpius glared at Al in the gloom. "I’m having a nap, Bulstrode," he said, loudly, "or at least I was, until you came in. Piss off, will you?"

There was the sound of male laughter – unkind laughter – and the conversation resumed, at a loud pitch. Something about Quidditch, Al thought it was, hearing a few familiar phrases. But enough of that, he thought, turning to look at Scorpius, who was giving him a very dirty look – and not in a good way.

Scorpius opened his mouth, to complain Al guessed. Al thought that that probably wouldn’t be wise, what with a million Slytherin seventh years or there about just outside the curtains of the bed. He wanted to stay alive. Plus, Scorpius looked unbearably cute when he was cross. Al shifted, pressing a kiss on Scorpius’ mouth and pushing him until he overbalanced and fell flat on his back.

It struck Al that he’d promised Scorpius something. He had his Invisibility Cloak back. Okay, so he couldn’t introduce Scorpius to Terence right now. But he could certainly do… the other thing. If Scorpius wanted, that was. Al certainly fancied it, even despite the close proximity of the other Slytherin boys. He felt his trousers grow uncomfortably tight at the crotch at the thought of it.

Scorpius didn't try to get back up, but he caught at Al’s hands when he pushed aside Scorpius’ outer robes and went for his belt.

"Not okay?" Al mouthed, stilling.

Scorpius’ eyes skittered away from Al’s own. He wet his lips. His mouth twisted in embarrassment. He pulled Al’s face down to his own and kissed him, very wet and very insistent, before whispering, very low in his ear, "_yes_, okay. Fucking hell. But my housemates—"

Al thought about that. What was the point of being a wizard if you couldn’t cast a sound-concealing spell of some point? Then again… Sometimes you didn't need magic to do the job. He smiled down at Scorpius, pulling the Gryffindor tie from round his own neck.

"What the fuck?" Scorpius mouthed, very clearly, as Al moved closer.

"Shhhh," Al mouthed back, and nearly came in his trousers when Scorpius actually allowed Al to gag him with a Gryffindor tie.

"When she bent down to pick up her books I could see," a Slytherin said very close by – he'd obviously moved to sit on the bed next to Scorpius', "her _knickers_." The rest of the boys broke out into sniggers.

Scorpius went very still at the sudden increase in volume from the boys in the room. Al took advantage of that to shove up Scorpius’ school jumper and shirt, exposing his pale stomach.

"Fucking hell," another Slytherin said. "What colour?"

Al trailed his fingertips over Scorpius’ stomach. Scorpius trembled under his touch, his stomach juddering. His trousers were tented at the crotch now, the fabric straining under pressure. His Adam’s apple bobbed.

"Red," the first Slytherin said, "red _lace_. What there was of ‘em, boys. I tell you, she’s got the best arse in our year, and I could see almost all of it."

Al quickly unbuckled Scorpius’ belt and undid his trousers, the metallic noise the zip made covered by the raucous laughter of the other boys in the room.

Al looked up at Scorpius. Scorpius was watching him intently, the tie in his mouth already darkening with moisture in spots, his hands curled tightly into the sheets.

Al bent down and kissed him through the gag. Scorpius made a muffled noise and arched up to meet him, grinding his erection against Al’s leg.

Al pulled away, digging his fingers under the waistband of Scorpius’ Y-fronts and dragging them down, pulling Scorpius’ trousers down with them. Scorpius’ chest was rising and falling very fast. When Al leaned down briefly and licked the drop of moisture off the tip of Scorpius’ reddened cock, Scorpius’ hips bucked wildly and he made a faint choked noise.

Al dragged Scorpius’ trousers down further and pushed Scorpius’ knees apart as wide as they would go, trapped by the fabric. He then knelt between Scorpius’ legs, his weight full on the crotch of Scorpius’ trousers, effectively pinning Scorpius’ legs in place.

Scorpius’ face was red now, and his stomach was clenched, hips raised so high so that his arse was nearly off the bed. His cock twitched, more liquid dripping from the tip. Al trailed his fingers up Scorpius’ inner thighs, watching Scorpius reactions with awe. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so turned on, just from looking at someone else. The way Scorpius’ lips were stretched apart by the gag – the beads of sweat on his brow – the way his throat bobbed and he craned his neck – the way (fucking _hell_), his hips bucked as if he had no control over them.

Scorpius had a nice cock, too, Al thought, as he trailed a finger between Scorpius’ legs and up. Thick, but not too thick, the reddened head bobbing out of warm, generous skin. A good mouthful and then some. His cock twitched at the thought of wrapping his lips around it. Watching Scorpius’ face as he came.

The boys outside were still talking, but there was a hushed quality to their voices now. Al looked at Scorpius and raised a finger to his lips. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Al thought that wasn’t quite appropriate. He bent down, took Scorpius’ cock full in his mouth and sucked, very gently.

Scorpius convulsed, pushing his hips up. The head of his cock hit the roof Al’s mouth and Al tried not to gag. He pushed Scorpius’ hips down, swirling his tongue around the firm flesh in his mouth. Scorpius tasted slightly musty, but not unpleasant. Al bobbed his head up and down, Scorpius’ cock swelling and hardening by the second.

Scorpius made a very muffled groan, and the boys in the room stopped talking. There was silence for a moment. Al looked up into Scorpius’ face. Scorpius was bright red, the Gryffindor tie in his mouth sodden. It was the hottest thing Al had ever seen, _ever_.

He took Scorpius’ cock in one hand, pulling the foreskin back and, looking Scorpius in the eye, moved his head down, sticking his tongue out and swirling it around the tip.

Scorpius half-rose onto his elbows, his fingers clutching the sheet as if that was the only thing keeping him alive. He was spreading his legs as far as they would go.

The boys started talking again, this time more loudly. Al took another lick at Scorpius’ cock, and another. Scorpius’ stomach twitched each time. When Al reached down and cupped Scorpius’ balls in one hand, Scorpius’ stomach muscles clenched solid.

Al took Scorpius’ cock full in his mouth. He moved up and down, sucking with a gentle pressure. After about thirty seconds, Scorpius’ legs began to judder. His whole body shook. His hips worked, and Al had to push down hard to keep him on the bed. Keeping a steady rhythm going, he glanced up at Scorpius’ face. Scorpius’ eyes were clenched shut, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes suddenly snapped open and Al looked him right in the eye. Scorpius came, shooting a stream of salty liquid into Al’s mouth. Al continued sucking gently until Scorpius’ body had stopped shaking, and he let Scorpius’ cock fall from his mouth. He swallowed hard, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Scorpius struggled to sit up. His school jumper slid down to cover his stomach. He was still half hard, and his cock pointed straight at Al, still on his knees between Scorpius’ legs. Al moved to push undo Scorpius’ gag, but Scorpius’ brushed his hand away.

Then, and Al’s stomach clenched in anticipation, Scorpius tugged at his flies and freed his _aching_ cock. Al grabbed Scorpius’ hand and spit into it, as quietly as he could. Scorpius slid his damp hand with agonising slowness over Al’s cock. He reached up and pressed two fingers of his free hand into Al’s mouth. Al swirled his tongue over them, hoping - _fucking hell_ – that Scorpius was planning what he thought he was planning.

He was. Still stroking Al’s cock, he pushed his damp fingers between Al’s legs. He pressed one, gently, against the pucker of Al’s arsehole, stroking at the crinkled flesh. Al clenched at the feeling and then relaxed. Scorpius, eyes locked on his own, pushed a finger inside him. Al’s insides tightened around the finger. Scorpius stilled, one hand still working on Al’s cock.

Al felt a groan building up. He had to make a noise. He _had_ to. He relaxed, and clenched, and relaxed. Scorpius’ finger, sliding inside him, felt so fucking _good_. When he relaxed the sensation of the slow, gentle movement of Scorpius wanking him felt almost unbearable. When he clenched, he could feel Scorpius’ finger inside, sending a spike of pleasure through him.

"Faster," he mouthed at Scorpius. "_Please_."

In response, Scorpius pushed another finger inside him. He… _stroked_ Al’s insides, pressing against something that nearly – _nearly_ – made Al groan out loud, and sod the Slytherins who’d catch them at it. He kept quiet with a superhuman effort.

Scorpius kept at it, moving slowly, fucking Al with his fingers, one hand around Al’s cock. Al bit his lip, his whole body clenched with the effort of keeping quiet.

The pressure built in Al’s groin. Every drop of blood sunk to his cock. He _ached_ and _throbbed_. He came, his come shooting out in three, pulsing jets. Each jet made his muscles tighten around the fingers inside him. His orgasm was almost painful it was so strong, his cock so sensitive.

Scorpius pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. His Slytherin jumper was streaked with strings of white come.

Al reached forward and, with difficulty, undid the knot that kept the gag tight around Scorpius’ mouth. The thought of wearing the tie again, around his neck, made him feel even hornier than ever. Scorpius’ mouth was red where the tie had rubbed against it, and damp.

Al leaned forward and kissed him, very softly. Scorpius was gentle and warm, and he let out a quiet breath. They kissed for some time, and eventually they heard the door to the room shutting. The other boys had left.

"Fucking hell, Scorpius," Al said, not knowing what else to say.

Scorpius smirked. "You’ve yet to convince me that you’re particularly Slytherin," he said, pushing Al off him and dragging up his trousers. He reached for his wand and cast a Scourgify over the both of them.

"Can I stay in this bed with you forever?" Al asked, not caring at that moment whether Scorpius thought he was Slytherin or not.

"Only if you’re going to give up, _Albus Severus_," Scorpius said airily, lying back on his bed.

Al thought about that. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, kissed Scorpius until the Slytherin was gasping and pink-cheeked, and then slipped the Cloak over his head and left without a word. He was determined to hear Scorpius call him Al – and he was determined to keep Scorpius for ever and ever and ever.

What had started as a project had turned into something rather more important.

*****

But then it all went wrong.

*****

He should never have done that list, Al thought, much too late. Why the hell had he done that list? A written list. A written sodding list, highlighted and scrawled over, with _Goal: Shag Scorpius Malfoy_ in big black letters on it and space for a tick next to it. A list like that was asking for trouble. Leaving it on his bedside table, right out in the open, was the most idiotic thing he’d ever done – and he’d done quite a few idiotic things in his life, it was fair to say.

Because, quite obviously, one of his housemates had seen it. Had spread the news that _Al Potter wanted to shag Scorpius Malfoy just to prove he wasn’t like his father_. Had spread it so well that everyone knew. _Everyone_.

And that meant Scorpius.

The fact that it was true didn’t help _at all_. Because yes, it had started like that. But it had become so much more. Scorpius was sweet and fun and a little manipulative git and Al wanted to… to take him out, and spoil him, and make love to him for at least a week straight, if not two.

And now Scorpius had _left school_. Had run home to his dad, no doubt telling him that the latest generation of Potters were even shittier than the last, and now Al could never make it up to him.

Even James wasn’t talking to him. And when _James_, king of pranks, thought that you’d done something wrong then you knew you ranked as one of the biggest bastards in the wizarding world.

So Al did the only thing he could think of. It wasn’t Slytherin, it wasn’t even particularly Gryffindor – it was pathetic, no doubt, but he didn’t want to do anything else.

He went to Malfoy Manor, to Scorpius’ home, and sat on the doorstep.

*****

After six hours, Mr Malfoy came out to join him. He looked very much like Scorpius, Al thought, trying not to flee. He looked at Al, his expression very calm and cold. "My son does not wish to see you. I thought that was quite clear. Why do you remain here?"

"I’m staying here until he agrees to see me," Al mumbled. "I want to say sorry."

"Why?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"Because I’m sorry," Al said, wondering if Mr Malfoy was a bit of an idiot.

"No," Mr Malfoy said, waving a hand impatiently. "Why do you wish to apologise. Is it to ease your own conscience, or because you genuinely feel regret for the way you have treated my son?"

Al flushed. He didn’t know how much Mr Malfoy knew, but from the way Mr Malfoy was looking at him – like he was a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe – it was more than Al wanted him to. "I really do feel bad," he said. "I want to make it up to Scorpius."

Mr Malfoy stared at him, and turned back towards his house, leaving Al still waiting on the doorstep.

It started to rain. Al began to feel very miserable. He could have shielded himself from the rain, he supposed, but it suited his mood to be wet through and thoroughly uncomfortable. He’d never felt quite so guilty about anything in all his life.

It began to get dark. The rain got heavier, and the wind set in. Al wondered if Scorpius would make him wait all night. He set his chin and crossed his arms. He’d wait a week if that’s what it took.

An hour later, a house elf opened the gate and let him in. He stood in the entrance hall – it was ridiculously grand – and dripped, trying not to shiver. He was bloody freezing. The house elf gave him a dirty look and walked off, indicating that Al was to follow. He squelched after the elf, leaving wet footprints on the thick cream carpet.

At the end of a very long corridor, the elf stopped and knocked at a tall, gilded door and opened it, motioning that Al should step through. Feeling slightly sick, Al did so. He found himself in a huge, ornate bedroom. Scorpius was curled up on a sofa that looked as if it cost more than everything Al owned put together. He didn’t look up when Al entered, just kept looking down at the book in his hands.

The house elf shut the door behind him. Al stood there, dripping, in silence. Now it came to it, he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say.

Scorpius reached for his wand and waved it, idly, in Al’s direction. Al tried not to flinch as a wave of magic hit him, and smiled as he found himself suddenly dry and warm. "What do you want?" Scorpius asked. His tone was very calm and very cold.

"I, er," Al said, shifting on the spot.

Scorpius turned a page of his book, his hair falling in front of his face. "Yes?"

Al tried to get a grip. He walked over to where Scorpius sat and dropped to sit cross-legged in front of him. He pulled the book from Scorpius’ hands. Scorpius didn’t try to stop him, but he didn’t look up either. "I’m really, really sorry," Al said. He bit his lip. "Please believe me. How can I make this right?"

Scorpius didn’t look at him. "You want my forgiveness?"

"Of course," Al said, twisting his fingers together. "Very much."

"You humiliated me," Scorpius said, his voice sounding very far away. "I’ll forgive you," he said, turning to look at Al, his eyes narrowing, "if you allow me to humiliate you in return."

"Oh," Al said, not liking the sound of that very much. "Okay. If that’s what you want."

"Will you swear it?" Scorpius asked.

Al felt a bit startled. "Of course. I swear. You can do what you want."

"Give me your hand. You can swear it with an Unbreakable Vow."

Al’s stomach twisted, but he never even considered backing out. He just hoped that Scorpius wasn’t too vindictive about it. He held out his hand.

Scorpius didn’t move. "You’d really do that?" he said finally. "Are you really that much of an idiot?" He pushed a hand through his hair, which fell in strands around his face.

"I’m not an idiot!" Al said, feeling a bit annoyed. "I just wanted to prove I’d do anything to make it up to you."

"Why?" Scorpius asked. "Because your friends aren’t speaking to you?"

Al frowned. "No," he said. He stared at the carpet, picking at the strands with one hand. "Because of _you_. I really like you. I know you don’t believe me. Fuck, I wouldn’t believe me, if I were you."

Scorpius said nothing.

Al felt moved to fill the silence. "I think I’m falling in love with you," he mumbled. He wished he hadn’t said it as soon as the words left his mouth – not because they weren’t true, but because they were all _too_ true. It was ridiculous. And now Scorpius hated him. Merlin, he’d really fucked this up and no doubt about it.

Scorpius laughed, very softly. "Congratulations, you finally did something Slytherin."

"Huh?" Al said, looking up, feeling confused.

Scorpius was smoothing down his robes, not looking at him. "You made an apology well calculated to get you exactly what you want."

"I don’t understand," Al said, a spark of hope flaring inside him.

Scorpius looked at him steadily. "You’re such an arse," he said. "You really, really are. I can’t believe I like you, Al."

"Yeah, I am, aren’t I?" Al said, tentatively smiling at Scorpius. He realised something. "Why’d you just call me Al? Did I pass the test?"

Scorpius snorted. "Al, the _sofa_ I’m sitting on is more Slytherin than you are. You failed the test – and very, very badly. You’re a disgrace to the name of Severus, that’s all. I can’t bear to call you it any longer."

"Ah," Al said, "right. But I’m forgiven?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe. Now piss off back to school, Al. I’ll be back tomorrow. I only came home for the weekend, whatever ridiculous conclusion you came to."

"You did?" Al said. He was _so_ not convinced by that. "Can I kiss you goodbye?" The words were out of his mouth before his brain could catch up.

"Piss _off_, Al," Scorpius said, giving him a withering look.

Al did so. He didn’t feel like he was anywhere near forgiven – not that he deserved to be, he supposed. He felt a bit more cheerful though. Scorpius hadn’t killed him, and neither had his dad. It was a good start, and it would do for now.

*****

"I’m not speaking to you right now," Lily said, wrinkling her nose and trying to walk away.

Al caught her by the arm and pulled her back. "Please, Lily. I really need your help."

"Why?" Lily asked, wriggling out of his grip and folding her arms. "So you can make a fool out of one of my housemates? They’ve sent me to Coventry, you know, just because you’re my brother. You told me you _liked_ Scorpius. Not that you only liked him because you wanted to piss off dad. You are _such_ a wanker."

"I do like him, Lily," Al pleaded, "I really, really do. I need your help to make it up to him."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Lily asked, very coldly. "I hope you’ve at least apologised."

"I have!" Al said. "Don’t look at me like that. I have. I went to his house and sat on the doorstep until he agreed to see me." He caught her arm again. "Please, Lily. I think he’ll forgive me, in time, but I need a grand romantic gesture. Something that’ll show him I’m serious. I thought perhaps a public apology and some gifts, maybe."

Lily rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away. "A public apology? Don’t you think you’ve made his personal life public enough of late?"

"Oh," Al said, feeling gloomy. "You think not?"

"I definitely think not," Lily said. She sighed and pulled him closer, whispering something in his ear.

"That’s all?" Al asked. "Do you really think that will work?"

Lily smiled. "Try it and see."

*****

Al tried it as soon as he saw Scorpius, the first lesson of Monday morning. He wrote down what his sister had advised, sliding the paper over to Scorpius. He’d expected a note back, but nothing came.

At the end of the lesson, Scorpius waited at his desk until everyone else had left the classroom. "What is this?" he asked, tapping the piece of paper.

"What it looks like," Al said. _Tell me how I can make it up to you_, he’d written. Surely it had to be more complicated than that? Still, his sister had a brain, much though it pained him to admit it. "Tell me what you’d like."

Scorpius’ cheeks flamed red.

"Oh," Al said, feeling suddenly ashamed. "I don’t necessarily mean _that_. I mean, well. I could apologise in public. Or write you a letter. Or, or… I don’t know. Serenade you under your window."

Scorpius smiled, very slightly. "I don’t have a window," he said. "The Slytherin dungeons are underground."

"That’d make it more of a challenge," Al said, "but I could give it a go if you wanted. Really, Scorpius. Whatever you want."

"You’re not worried I’ll ask you to do something awful?" Scorpius asked.

"If you do I’m sure I deserve it," Al said, hoping very much that Scorpius wouldn’t.

Scorpius said nothing for a while. Then, he picked up his stuff and held out his hand.

Al looked at it.

"Well, go on then," Scorpius said, sounding very disagreeable. "This is what I want."

"You want to hold my hand?" Al asked, still finding it hard to move.

"Yes," Scorpius said. He withdrew his hand very slightly. "Although if you don’t want to, I—"

Al grabbed at Scorpius’ hand, pulling it towards him and wrapping their fingers tight together. He squeezed Scorpius’ hand hard, and Scorpius squeezed back. "Let’s go to Defence," Al said, sounding more confident than he actually felt.

Scorpius looked very nervous, his face tense. He nodded.

They walked to their class, hand in hand. No-one said anything when they arrived, but Al felt oddly shaky when they sat down next to each other. When he kissed Scorpius on the cheek, Scorpius smiled – and a low buzz of conversation broke out around them.

"You okay?" Al whispered, about ten minutes into the lesson.

Scorpius grinned at him, his whole face lighting up. "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you, Al. My father says he’s looking forward to meeting you tonight at dinner."

"T-tonight?" Al stuttered. "You will be there as well, right?"

"Of course. If only to make sure he threatens you properly."

"Right," Al said, trying not to panic. "Right."

"Of course," Scorpius said, very airily, "if you’d prefer to spend the night at school, rather than in my bed at the Manor, you’re welcome to turn down his invitation."

Al felt every drop of blood in his body sink to his crotch.

And then heard Scorpius ask, very loudly, for him to go and fetch their Potions ingredients from the other side of the room, the _bastard_. He was going to have to kill him. At least, he’d kill him later. Right now he had to concentrate on getting from one side of the room to the other without revealing his interesting condition to his classmates.

"I’ll let you put it in me," Scorpius whispered, his breath very hot on Al’s cheek, and glanced very quickly at Al’s crotch.

Al nearly came on the spot. Scorpius was a menace, an absolute menace.

But he wouldn’t have him any other way.

*****

Al was trying to think about Scorpius’ dad. He was trying to think about him very, very hard. The cold way he’d scowled at him over the dinner table. The sharp way he’d spoken. The moment when he’d taken Al aside, fingering his wand, and told him—

"Excuse me, are you paying attention?" Scorpius said. He leaned forward to kiss Al, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. "I’d hate to lose my virginity to someone who wasn’t paying attention," he said, very wryly, and _clenched_ around Al’s cock.

No, Al thought frantically, Scorpius’ dad wasn’t nearly disgusting enough. What about his own dad? Having sex with his mum? Ugh, that was gross. But not gross enough to counter the way that Scorpius was _moving_ on top of him. If he looked along his own chest, he could see his own cock sliding in and out of Scorpius’ _arse_. Fucking, fucking _hell_. He was going to come in the shortest time known to man. _Ever_.

"Al?" Scorpius said. He stopped moving, and raised the palm of his hand to his mouth, licking it. "Maybe _this_ will get you to pay attention to me."

Al swallowed very hard. Scorpius reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, making a gasping noise. He started to stroke himself, looking Al in the eye. Then he began to _move_, small, tight bounces that made Al want to _die_.

Al’s hips moved, he couldn’t stop them. Scorpius pushed back. He was biting his lip, his hand working furiously. He made a sobbing, moaning noise and went rigid, his cock spurting into his hand.

The sight and the… the _feeling_ of Scorpius, tightening around his cock, tipped Al over the edge. He came hard, pumping what felt like pints of come into Scorpius.

For a moment Scorpius looked down at him, his face serious and slightly awestruck, his hair damp and clinging to his neck. Then he smiled and Al pulled him down into a hug.

"Al?" Scorpius asked, after a time.

"Mmm?" Al asked, pulling the covers over them both and snuggling back into Scorpius’ arms.

"I do understand, you know."

"About what?" Al yawned.

"About not wanting to be like your father," Scorpius said, quietly.

Al tightened his arm around Scorpius’ chest. "It never was just about that," he mumbled. "I really mean it."

"I know," Scorpius said, kissing Al’s hair. "But I wanted you to know. I understand." He laughed. "Although honestly, Al. A spreadsheet?"

Al flushed. "It was a good spreadsheet," he said.

"And now you’ve ticked off every single item?" Scorpius asked, wryly.

Al thought about that. About what he’d just done with Scorpius, and how he’d do anything for him, anything to make him happy. "Yes," he admitted.

Scorpius whacked him. "Git," he said.

Al thought about that too. "Yes," he said with a laugh. "Guilty as charged." He looked over at the sleepy and sodding _gorgeous_ boy lying next to him. "Although," he said, thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"There’s lots of things I could add to my list – or rather, our list," he said.

Scorpius gave him a look. "Explain yourself. And make it good."

"Well," Al said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "there’s plenty of other uses for my tie I’d like to explore with a hot blond, if you’re up for it. And—"

Scorpius made a low, happy noise. "Okay," he said.

"Really?" Al asked, rolling over and looking Scorpius in the eye.

"Yes," Scorpius said, firmly, smiling at him. "Yes, really." He rolled over and turned off the light, before curling back into Al’s arms. "Oh, and if you don’t already have it on your list, remember to tick off ‘get a Slytherin boyfriend’," Scorpius mumbled.

Al had to stop himself from saying something really, really soppy, so he did the next best thing: he wound himself around Scorpius, and kissed and kissed and kissed him. That item _wasn’t_ on his list, but it would be number one on his new one – and he had a new black biro waiting in his trunk, ready to tick it off.

"Oh," Scorpius mumbled, "and I still haven’t met your snake."

Al sniggered and made a mental note. He’d bet a very high amount that he’d just found a new, and highly interesting, way to use his talents as a Parselmouth. And Terence certainly would _not_ be present while he tried it out.


End file.
